Help Me
by BadWolf1900
Summary: This is the story of the unknown murderer, Grey Guy. From the title, you could probably tell how it ends for him. I hope you enjoy this story, so please give it some support.
1. Part One : How It Began

Help Me

Part One

It was 1987 when all of this started. I was going to work in my grey Nightguard uniform. It was closed for the day. When I walked in, everyone was cleaning everything up. I helped clean up the mess that all of the kids had left. By the time most of the employees had left, me and Vincent were the only ones there. We both had the nightshift. We were sitting in the office when something came over both of us. It felt strange… like we were being controlled.

"Hey," He said," You noticed those little jerks that've been tearing up Foxy?"

"Yeah," I responded," I wish their parents would control them."

"I don't think we'll be able to afford to keep fixing Foxy, we gotta get rid of those four jerks."

"What? Kick them out of the restaurant."

"Their parents are those rich snobs who live downtown. They'd probably sue us for no reason or something."

"We can't just let them keep coming in and tearing Foxy to shreds."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Does it involve a knife?"

"Yep."

"We're thinking the same thing. If we're gonna do it, than we're gonna do it right. Meet me in the safe room that has the parts and stuff in it on Wednesday," I said as the bell rang for six o'clock.

Anyway, there's much more story to this, but I'll end it here. I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is John Wolf, and you'll probably end up calling me Grey Guy by the end of this story.


	2. Part Two : Preparations

Help Me

Part Two

I walked into the safe room with a suitcase. Vincent was already in there. I laid the suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside it were two pairs of gloves, two machetes, four needles with a certain chemical in them, and some other things for cleaning up the mess.

"Well, we'll be able to do it right," Vincent said.

"Here's the question, how do we get them in here?"

"I'll take care of that," He said as he looked at a Fredbear spring-lock suit.

"We still have those? Be careful with that thing, make sure you breathe right and don't try to run."

"I know what happens…" He said, both of us remembering one particular day back in 83'.

It wasn't very pretty. It got the place shut down. One of the workers was in one. He must've breathed wrong or done something else. He didn't even make it to a safe room… squish.

"But I'll be fine," He continued," I know how to use em'."

"Yeah, I'll take care of the actual killing. You can have the spring-lock suit."

"How do we do this without making a mess?" He asked.

"This," I said as I picked up one of the syringes.

"Okay. Good idea."

"Here's the big question. Where do we hide the bodies?" I asked.

He looked towards some animatronics. "Those."

"What are _those_?" I asked.

"Those are for when we shut down and have to reopen on a lower budget."

"Huh?"

"You know we're gonna shut down eventually, right?"

"Yeah, you probably are right," I laughed.

 _Yeah, regardless of whether we murder some kids or not,_ I thought.

"Well, let's get to work on this tomorrow," He said.


	3. Part Three : It's Done

Help Me

Part Three

I walked into the safe room the next day. Vincent was always early. He already had the Fredbear suit on. I opened the jaw of the suit slightly so he could talk and not dampen the spring-locks.

"Okay, let's get started with this," He said.

"Alright. I'll be ready in here. Again… _be careful with that thing._

"John. I know how to use it."

"Alright. How are you going to lure them in without talking?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do not breathe on the spring-locks," I repeated from the training tape that I somehow remembered from 83'.

"I'll just angle my head away from the spring-locks when I talk."

"Sounds hard."

"Yeah, well, it's possible."

"Let's just get going with this, we don't have all day,"

"Alright, make sure everything's ready in here."

"Alright," I said as I lowered the jaw of the suit.

I opened the door and he walked out. I closed it and checked the security cameras to make sure I couldn't see him, so that the day- guard couldn't see him.

He was careful enough to be in a blind-spot so I went to the door and cracked it open.

He had four children around him.

"Hey kids! Did you know that we have an arcade?"

"Yeah…whoopee…" One of the older kids said.

"It's got gun games in it!"

"Wait, it does?" The kid asked.

"I'm sure all of you would enjoy it. Just follow me!"

He turned back towards the door. The kids followed him. I closed the door back and turned the light off. He led them into the dark room. The final, older kid came in and said:

"Hey. There's no arcade in h…"

I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"Shouldn't have messed with Foxy… little jerks." I said. Vincent started getting out of the suit.

I walked over and picked up one of the syringes. The second oldest kid, who was a girl, saw what I was doing. Her eyes got wide.

"No. No, no, no!"

"Oh, shut up," I said.

I heard a knife make a noise. The oldest kid was running at me with a pocket knife. I didn't catch him in time and I got a knife in my arm.

"GAH! Little…" I picked up one of the two knives and quickly stabbed him. He fell to the floor.

"Oh. My. God. NO! NO! NO!"

"Would you shut up!" I said as I pulled the knife out of my arm. "Gah! Ow…ah…ah…"

"Hey, John." Vincent said.

"Yeah, what?"

"This doesn't feel right, does it?"

"I agree with the purple man!" The little girl yelled.

"No… it doesn't feel right." I said.

Then something came over us again… like we were being controlled or… influenced. We both straightened up. I picked the syringe up again.

"NO! NO! NO!" The girl said as she ran to the door and tried to open it. I started walking towards her with a syringe.

 _Don't do that,_ something inside of me said.

I stopped and said, "What?"

 _Stop. Right now._

Something else made me ignore it. I started walking towards the girl again. She backed up against the door. She tried to get away, but I grabbed her arm and injected the poison into her neck. She dropped to the floor. I looked at the three remaining children… who were cowering by the wall. We started murdering them… one by one. And we shoved their bodies into the suits. We cleaned up the mess, got rid of any evidence… including the suitcase, and walked out of that room.

Two parents walked up to us and said:

"Have you seen four children? Oldest one a boy, second oldest a girl, other two also boys?"

"Actually, I think I saw four children walking out the door… God knows where they went." I said.

"Thank you… they may just be playing out in the parking lot," They responded as they rushed off.

"Thanks for that," Vincent said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a terrible liar. They wouldn't have believed me for one second."

"Oh… well, see ya tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, bye."

 **You know what the bold writing means… it's where me, the author is talking to you, not the character. Anyway, please support this story and leave a review. I'll try to update chapters for this as much as I can, so don't go all Happy Gilmore on me if I go one day without putting one out. I hope you enjoy this story and bye.**


	4. Part Four : A Repeat

Help Me

Part Four

The establishment didn't get sued. Those parents actually believed me about the whole walking out the door thing. We still had cleaning up to do. There was a lot of blood all over the place, even though we tried not to make a mess. We mopped up all the blood and made sure that there was no trace of us being in that room.

"Hey, John. Why'd we do that?" Vincent asked.

"I…"

Something came over both of us and we stopped thinking about it. The day went on normally. Well, most of it did. Towards the end of the day, we saw something that we didn't like. There was one last kid who was tearing Foxy up.

It turned out that Foxy could solve the problem herself. She bit the front of the kids face off.

We heard the kid scream. Some parents rushed over.

"Really? Again?" I asked," It happens in 83' and now it happens in 87'. Wow."

Yeah. That mess took a while to calm down. In the end, the problem _did_ solve itself, but the restaurant got shut down. So yeah. What a mess. The place got shutdown until it reopened in 93'. In the new establishment, the animatronics which we used for the murders were put on stage. We ended up figuring out something about them which we were surprised by.


	5. Part Five : I'm Doing It Again

Help Me

Part Five

It was 1991. I had found this nice little place called "Byrd's Family Diner". It was just a nice little restaurant, not too far from Freddy's. You could often see parents taking their kids there. I got a job as the Nightguard there. I wasn't really planning to do anything. Something just made me want to get a job there.

I walked in at about ten o'clock. I had some paperwork to do. Just regular stuff. I was sitting in the Nightguard's office, signing some things off, when Mr. Byrd, the manager, stepped into the office.

"Hi, John, how's everything going?"

"Fine," I responded.

"Are you good with engineering or robots or anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had some experience with it, why?"

"I just bought some animatronics to entertain the kids and they're in bad shape and I have no idea how to work them. Could you maybe do overtime and fix them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a look at them," I responded.

"Okay. Thanks. Have a good night," He said as he stepped back out of the office and made his way out the doors to get home.

Something told me what to do… it directly said it to me this time.

" _You know what to do,"_ It said.

"What?"

" _You will do it."_

"You want me to…"

Something made me stop questioning as I went back to checking the cameras and didn't think anything of it. I knew exactly what I would be doing in a few days… and I didn't think of anything else to do.

I came in the next day at about five o'clock. I walked into the storage room, which didn't have any cameras in it.

 _Good,_ I thought.

In the room were to animatronics. One based off of some sort of grey bird, the other a wolf with white fur. I examined them. The endoskeletons were different than the ones that Vincent and I had hidden the bodies of the children in. These weren't as tight. It would be easier to fit a body inside of one.

 _I don't even need any help for this,_ I thought.

I started paying more attention to what was wrong with the animatronics. They were in bad shape. I'd need to repair them first. I got to work on that. I repaired all of the dents and wiring. I also repainted them. I moved on to the audio boxes. The one in the Bird was a male's voice. The one in the wolf was a female's voice. They were surprisingly working fine. I upgraded their movement capabilities and made them look a _lot_ less creepy. I had gotten them repaired and they were working like a charm. Now all I needed to do was fill in the empty space…

Mr. Byrd walked in and was surprised by how good they looked.

"Wow… you did a really good job on that. Once we get these things up and running I'll make sure to give you some additional pay. Um, when will we be able to put these things on the stage?"

"Give me a couple of days. I'll need to do some fine tuning with the movement and the voice boxes, maybe tweak the paint a little," I responded.

"I have no idea what the second thing you listed is, but do what you need to do with them. They should bring in a lot of money."

"Okay, can I go home now? My wife has to go to work soon and I can't leave my son in the house alone…"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," He said.

I headed out of the building. I got in my grey 1965 Mustang (Expensive). I drove home to my house which was in one of the few half-descent neighborhoods at that time. I lived in a grey-painted brick house. Three floors if you count the basement. I parked my car in the garage, got out, and walked into my house. I walked in. The fire in the fireplace had gone out. I walked over and lit it.

I walked into the dining room to see my son still doing his homework.

"It's almost six o'clock and you're still doing homework?" I asked.

"All three teachers had a lot of work for us. Including that stupid art project," He responded.

"Hmmm, need any help with that?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Your mother feed you dinner?"

"Yep. Yours is in the microwave."

He had no idea about what I had done in the past. I just hoped that he never ended up being like me. I hoped that he never became a murderer… that thought left my head. I walked into the kitchen and got my dinner out of the microwave. I walked back into the dining room and sat down. I looked at my son. His name was John, also. He had grey hair like me, too. It's actually some kind of genetic thing… I don't know. The other kids at school teased him about it, but he paid no mind to them.

I worried about him quite a bit… I worried that what I did would come back to bite me. I worried that some other murderer would kill him… but I hated myself for thinking that. At this point I was almost sure that something had controlled me to do kill those poor kids. Again, the thought of that quickly left my head. I went back to eating my dinner. I finished eating and went downstairs to the basement. I made sure that the door was locked behind me. I opened up my gun safe, which the only contents were not just a revolver and a hunting rifle…there was a suitcase stored within it too.

 _The Suitcase of Death_ , I guess you could call it. I brought it out and laid it out on a table. I opened it up. Inside, were several syringes, but I only needed two. There was a machete, some chemicals, some other things for cleaning up, a tiny suppressor, and an empty slot. I got the revolver out of the gun safe. It was basically a panic gun… just in case things got sketchy. I put the gun in the suitcase and closed. I came out of the basement, went into the garage, put the case in the trunk, and made sure that it was _locked_.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **Please give it some support. Also, I don't need any ideas, just in case you were wondering. Also, in the reviews, give me your opinions. Do you think that John (Grey Guy) is a bad guy, or if he's really a good guy? Either way,** don't **mess with him. He's got a fast car and a panic gun.**


	6. Part Six : I Used My Panic gun

Help Me

Part Six

I got in my car and headed to Byrd's Family Diner. I was thinking about how to lure some kids into that room. I got there early as Mr. Byrd greeted me.

"You didn't have to come in this early," He said.

"I've got a lot of work to do," I answered.

"Oh, well, should the animatronics be running by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they should. I'll go start working on them now."

"Okay."

I walked into the room where the animatronics were. I did tweak them a little bit. I made them look normal. If you make them too kid friendly, than they automatically become creepy. I made sure to make them not creepy, not kid friendly creep, but just normal. I waited until the place was full of business so that Mr. Byrd and the other employees would be distracted. I stepped out of the room and made sure that I wasn't in the view of any cameras. I picked out two kids… one girl and one boy. Both were probably about nine or ten.

They were standing there talking to each other. The girl glanced at me with a curious look… as if she was thinking that I looked a little young to have grey hair. I walked up to them.

"You guys like arcade games?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" The boy asked.

"We have one… but it's only for special guests," I answered.

Hearing that we even had an arcade (False Information) got their attention.

"Well, um… we're special guests," The girl said.

"In that case, follow me," I said as I turned towards the door. I opened it for them as they both walked in. I slammed the door shut.

"Hey! What're you doing?" The boy demanded.

"Why do kids never listen to their parents about strangers?" I asked as I walked over to the suitcase. I put the tiny suppressor on the revolver…just in case I needed it. I put the pair of gloves on and picked up a syringe. The girl was apparently the smarter one of the two. She knew exactly what I was doing.

"No…please."

"Quiet!" I said.

"Please don't… you'll never get away with that," She said… trying to talk me out of killing them.

"Yeah… I've done it before."

"No… no, no, NO!"

"Shut up. No, no, no…just like the last one…"

I started walking towards her.

"Now, hold still," I said sarcastically.

A tear ran down her cheek. I suddenly wanted to do anything but kill. Then, out of nowhere, something made me want to kill everyone who was in the room with me. I started walking towards her again. I heard swift footsteps. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The little boy had a pocketknife.

"Again?" I yelled. He tried to stab me again, but I dodged it, picked up the revolver (Panic Gun), and fired. He dropped to the floor. She ran over to him. Her eyes filled with tears. I took the opportunity and injected the poison into her neck. She dropped to the floor. I made sure that the door was locked and got to work.

I cleaned the mess up and started putting them into the suits. I put the boy in the bird and the girl in the wolf. I sprayed the bodies with a chemical that would reduce the smell for when the bodies rotted. I also made sure that no blood, and I mean _no_ blood would escape from the suits. Once I got done I made sure that there was no trace of the bodies and no trace that I had murdered them. I told Mr. Byrd that the animatronics would be ready to put on the stage tomorrow.


	7. Part Seven : THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE

Help Me

Part Seven

It was 1993. I had left that Byrd's Family Diner place in the dust. I had heard that Freddy's had opened back up on a smaller budget. I walked in there in the daytime. There, on the stage, were the three animatronics that we had hidden the bodies of the children in. The curtain at Pirate's Cove was closed, and there was a sign that said:

Out of Order

It was the same building. They had closed off some rooms and that was about it. I turned my back to look at Pirates Cove, and when I turned back towards the stage, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were looking directly at me.

"Um…"

They continued to look at me. Their eyes turned dark for a second and then back to normal. I looked back at Pirate's Cove. The curtain was barely opened. I saw an eye peering out at me. The curtain quickly closed.

"You…that's not possible…"

I walked over to the front desk… the animatronics glancing at me very once in a while. I was curious…and don't start thinking that curiosity killed the cat.

"Hello, sir. Is there something that you need?" The man at the desk asked.

"Is there a Nightguard position?" I asked.

"Actually, one just opened up," He responded.

I applied for the Nightguard position. I came in at about 11:45. I sat there for about thirty minutes when I saw static on the cameras. Bonnie was gone.

"That's just a normal thing…right?"

I looked through the cameras. I looked at the parts and service room and he was right in the camera. I dropped the tablet and fell backwards out of my chair.

"THERE IS NO WAY."

I sat back up and looked at the cameras again. He was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere. I heard heavy footsteps. I turned on the light at the left doorway. Bonnie was there. He was staring at me with a look of hatred. I punched the button and the door slammed shut.

"No. How? How is that possible?!"

I tried to catch my breath. I heard more footsteps. I looked towards the right doorway. Too late. Chica was already in the room. Everything went black and I heard a bell ring. It was six a.m. The lights came back on and Chica was gone.

"Oh God…" I was still trying to catch my breath.

I quit that job, of course. I got in my Mustang (Again, EXPENSIVE!) and drove home. When I got home, I picked up the phone and called Vincent.

"Hello?" He asked.

"DO NOT GO TO THE NEW FREDDY'S."

"John? What's wrong?"

"Just DON'T!"

"John. Calm down!"

"The kids…they…oh go take a look…but just don't stay there at night!"

"Wha…" I hung up.

"John, are you okay?"

I turned around. My wife was there.

"Y…Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?" She asked.

"The kids…their souls…they…"

She knew about what I had done in the past. She was the only one other than Vincent that knew.

"John, what is wrong?"

"Their souls… they possessed the suits or something…"

Of course, I quit that job. I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. The next day, the phone rang. I picked it up. It was Vincent.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." He yelled.

"I know… but how'd it happen?"

"It's just NOT POSSIBLE!"

"What did we do to those poor kids?"

"Here's a question. Why'd we do it in the first place?" He asked.

That thought vanished from our heads again…like it always had before.

"Well. I hear that place is gonna close down soon. Maybe they'll scrap the suits and the kids won't be trapped anymore."

"I don't know," Said Vincent," Whenever that company abandons something, they really abandon it."

I had two bad dreams that night. I was walking through the dining room. The lights were on. I walked into the center of the room and the lights shut off. I heard my heart beat get louder. I turned on my flashlight and realized that my heart should've been beating fast at that moment. I realized that I was hearing footsteps. It turned around. Chica was standing there. I looked at her eyes. They weren't robotic eyes…they were human. She remembered me. I had put the girl that I had killed into the Chica suit. She looked at me with absolute hatred. I pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. All I heard was a click that meant:

NO AMMO

I cursed. She lurched at me and I ran. The dream ended.

I had another dream. In the next one…I was an animatronic. When the dream started, I was in an old abandoned building, and I was looking at a mirror which was laid up against a wall. I was in a wolf animatronic suit. I turned away from it and slowly started pacing the room which I couldn't get out of. It was painful to move. I stopped at a table. There was a Freddy head sitting on it. I quickly changed from calmness into sudden anger. The suit punched the Freddy head, its fist going into it, and throwing it across the room.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was wondering what kind of dream I had just had. It almost seemed like some kind of a foreshadowing thing.


End file.
